Super Psycho Love (Request Are Now Closed)
by coolkat1221
Summary: Request are close for now til i finish all the request that have been made. A yandere one shot's I change the name cause I LOVE THAT SONG nuff said.
1. Yandere Riku

Tied to the bed, you gave up on trying escaping. No matter how many times you tried to get away, Riku would always find you and bring you back.

 _Why me?_ you thought miserably. _Of all people… why me?_ As tears were streaming down your face, you thought back to how it all started.

 ** _Flashback~_**

You were talking with Riku, just hanging out and catching up on things. Turning to him, you ask, "Riku… can I ask you something?"

"You just did," was his smart ass reply, causing you playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Not what I mean, Riku, jeez…" You shook your head at him and laughed. "Come on, this is important! There's something I need your advice on, and I know that you're the only one who could give it to me. You always give good advice." Before he could answer, you had bent your head down and blushed.

He turned to look at you before he sighed.

"Okay. What do you want my advice on, (y/n)?" You wrung your hands and smiled.

"Well… there this guy that I like and I don't know how to tell him. And, well… since you're a guy, and my best friend, maybe you'll know what I should do? So… could you help?" By the time you had finished telling him your dilemma your face was completely red.

"Well who's the guy?" he asked. "Do I know him?" You nodded and tugged on your fingers.

"It's Roxas. I've been trying to tell him how I feel, but I never have enough courage to." When you looked up, you thought his aqua-colored eyes had grown darker, and before you could say anything, his back was turned to you.

"Sorry… but I can't help you with that." His voice, you thought, sounded different.

"Riku, are you… okay?" you asked, hesitating as he stood up from the bench you were sitting on.

"I'm fine," he answered dully. "I need to go now. See you later, (y/n)." As he walked away you couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Maybe you said something that upset him?

 ** _Time Skip~_**

Well, you finally got Roxas to be your boyfriend, _without_ Riku's help. You were so happy. You and Roxas would go on dates and have the time of your lives. But you would always get this feeling of being watched, along with feeling like something was wrong, even after that day, and to top it off, Riku was ignoring you, so you'd always just shake it off. You tried to talk to him whenever you saw him, but he would just walk away. You felt like you were losing a friend.

And so on that same day, you decided to ask Sora if he knew what was wrong with him.

As were looking for him, you ran into Xion, along the way, and wondered if she might know where he was, or Riku.

"Hey, Xion," you greeted, giving her a small wave. "Do you know where Sora or Riku is?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"I know where Sora is," she said. "He's probably at his house with Kairi*, but, Riku… I haven't seen him in a little while now."

"Thanks!" you called back to her as you began to run in the direction of Sora's house.

When you arrived, you ran up the steps and knocked on Sora's door, but no one answered. So then you tried to open it, only to find that it was unlocked. As you walked further inside, looking for Sora, you came across his living room, which was currently occupied by him and Kairi, who were on the couch, kissing.

You cleared your throat and smirked. "So… whatcha doing there guys?"

They jumped apart from each other, landing on the other ends of the couch.

"Uh, w-we're studying!" Sora said quickly, and you began to laugh at his wildly red face, even more so at the fact that there were no textbooks in the room. "Y-yeah, that's it! S-studying! S-so, (y/n), what brings you here?" Kairi's face was just as red as his, though it was only because she wasn't trying to contain it.

"Do you know what's wrong with Riku?" you asked him. "He's been ignoring me for some reason."

"Sorry, (y/n), but I don't know anything about it," he answered with a frown. "He's been ignoring me, too."

"Oh. Okay." Sora could see how quickly your hopeful expression faded, but he couldn't think of anything else to say to you. "Well, try not to study _too_ hard," you teased, walking back to the front door and catching just a single glimpse of Sora and Kairi's reddened faces.

As you shut the door on your heels, the alarm on your phone went off, reminding you of the time of your date. Not wanting to be late, you ran the rest of the way home, unlocked your door, and ran upstairs to change into your outfit.

It was a bright yellow dress that stopped at your knees, and to accessorize, you added a sun flower clip to pin back your (h/c) hair. Racing back downstairs, you grabbed your white sandals and slipped them on. Standing back up, there was a subtle knock at your front door. Walking back to the front, you opened the door and greeted a grinning Roxas with a bright smile of your own.

"Hey, (y/n)," he said, holding his hand out to you. "You ready?" Locking the door again, you took it in your own and let him lead you down the stairs.

"Yep! Let's go!"

 ** _At the Park~_**

You and Roxas were walking through the park when you came across a bench along the path. Deciding to take a rest, Roxas remained standing as you sat down at smiled at you.

"(y/n), do you want some ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"Sure," you replied happily, watching as he took off in the opposite direction to where the vendor cart was.

It's been a few minutes but you had started to worry. Expecting him to come around the corner with your favorite flavours of ice cream, you couldn't help but think if something happened to him. Digging your nails into the seat, you pushed yourself up, only to crumple back to the ground as something had hit you up against your head.

 ** _Time Skip~_**

With your head hurting like a mother fucker, you opened your eyes, and all you saw was darkness. You waited until your eyes could adjust before seeing that you were chained to a bed. Pulling against them, you tried desperately to break free. You kept pulling until you heard the door open. Turning your head to see who it was, relief flooded your body when you realized it was Riku.

"Riku!" you cried, trying to sit up. "Get me out before whoever did this comes back!" When he didn't move from inside the doorway, you lowered your head back on to the pillow and stared at him. He shook his head and laughed.

"Silly, (y/n)," he said, his lip curling into what looked like a fake smile. "You still haven't figured it out… have you?"

"What are you talking about, Riku?" you asked him, feeling more and more confused when he began to laugh. "Get me out of these!"

" _I'm_ the one who brought you here, (y/n)." A gasp escaped your lips before you could even hope to contain it.

"What…?" You couldn't believe him. Even if you tried to, you just couldn't. But curiosity got the better of you, and ordered you to ask for his reason. "Why would you do this, Riku? Where's Roxas?" Riku smiled again.

"Oh, Roxas? I killed him."

"Why, Riku? How could you do any of this?! Roxas was your _friend_!" By now, tears were streaming down your face and wracking sobs forced their way from your chest.

"He was in my way," he said boredly, as if he hadn't cared. "He had you while I was left with nothing. Don't you realize how much you mean to me?" He stepped away from the door and into the light that streamed from outside the window.

Now that you got a good look at him, you noticed that he looked a lot different than the last time you saw him. His eyes were a dark yellow, almost golden. _No, this isn't Riku,_ you told yourself determinedly. _No matter what he says, he's_ _ **not**_ _Riku. Riku would_ _ **never**_ _have done_ _ **any**_ _of this._

"I don't believe you," you told him, trying to keep your voice calm. But it wasn't working that well, as you began shouting, "You're not Riku, no matter what you say or do! You'll _never_ be Riku!" He scoffed and knelt down beside you.

"Believe whatever you want," he said quietly, resting his hand on your heated cheek. "But that doesn't change the fact that your mine now and nothing will change that… my (y/n)." Pulling your face close to his, he closed the distance between your faces and kissed you. Biting down on his, it only enticed him to continue.

 ** _End of Flashback~_**

As you thought back to that moment, you couldn't stop the tears that reminded you of the pain you endured, and let's just say kissing you wasn't all he did that day.

"(y/n), I'm home!" a voice called to you. Your weak body tensed up, and you instinctively began your struggles once again. Riku appeared in the same doorway as that day and frowned. "Oh, don't cry. You know I don't like that." He walked over to you and wiped away the tears that stained your face. You hated this Riku impostor.

Glaring up at him, he only laughed.

"Oh, (y/n), don't look at me like that," he said again. "I'm only the monster _you_ made me."

* That's me; sorry, I couldn't resist.

Hey CoolKat122 here. please don't forget to leave a comment(I love comments) on what you think and maybe heart/follow that is all my little kittens


	2. Yandere Kadaj

You were walking around Midgar. For days you've been having this feeling like someone had been watching you. It freaks you out, yet you still didn't tell any of your friends. You didn't want to worry them; they have enough trouble as it is.

When you look up, you were at Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven. _How did I end up here?_ you wonder. _Oh well. I might as well go in and talk to the others._

As you walk in, you saw that some of the others _were_ , in fact, here. Tifa, who noticed you the moment you entered the bar, immediately waved at you to catch your attention.

"Hi, (y/n)," she greeted as you walked over to the counter. "What brings you here today?"

"Uh," you thought for a moment. "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing?"

"Oh, well why you don't have a drink then?" Tifa suggested.

"Sure." You sit down on the stool and have a few drinks. After a few minutes, later you heard the door open, but didn't turn around to look. You felt someone cover your eyes, and accidentally let out a startled gasp.

"Guess who?" You knew that voice anywhere.

You turned around in your seat and playfully hit the grinning redhead on the shoulder. "Reno, don't do that!" You cross your arms, half-heartedly glaring at him.

Putting up his hands in surrender, he began to smile. "Okay, okay, _jeez_! Can't a guy play around with his girlfriend?" And so you and Reno had a few drinks before it was finally time for you to return home.

When you arrived on your doorstep, the two of you said your goodbyes before you unlocked your door and went inside. As soon as you shut it behind you, a sneaking suspicion appeared in the back of your mind. But that was just silly; who else but _you_ is in your house?

As you walked upstairs and into your room, preparing to go to bed, something hit you upside your head, knocking you out cold.

When you came to, your head hurt like a son of a bitch. You tried to get up, but couldn't when you realized you had been tied to each of the four posts at the corners of your bed.

 _What the hell…?_ you thought confusedly _. How did this happen? Where am I?_ You look around to find something you could use to cut the ropes that bound your hands when the bedroom door opened. A strange man with shoulder-length sliver hair and green cat like eyes entered and grinned down at you.

"Well, I see you've finally woken up," he says, walking over to your bed.

"Who are you?" you ask, repeating your thoughts out loud. "Where am I?"

"That's not important," he said, kneeling down at your side to brush your hair back. "What _is_ important is that you are finally mine… and that no one else will ever have you." As he said this, he closed the distance between your nearing faces and kissed you. Not wanting the stranger to have his way, you bit down hard on his lips. Your teeth brought his blood to the surface of his skin, but it didn't faze him whatsoever.

Tears were started to fall out of your eyes. _How could this happen to me?_ You let out a heavy breath of relief when he finally stopped kissing you before gathering up your saliva and spitting up at him. It landed just inches down from his chin and on his black jacket, and as a result, he slapped you across the face. Because your hands were tied, you were unable to soothe your stinging cheek. The man sighed.

"Well, then," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you won't be mine _willingly_ , then maybe _this_ will change your mind." He looked back at the door. "Brothers, bring him in here." With your eyes raised in burning fury, two other men came into the room, dragging a tied up and badly beaten Reno along with them.

"Reno!" you cried, turning on the men in rage. "What did you do to him?!"

"What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?!" Reno shouted, struggling as best he could against their iron hold. Ignoring his words, the first strange man began to smile.

"Now…" he pressed his fingertips together and stared down at you. "I'm going to give a choice. If you do as I say, we'll let him live. If you don't, he dies. So, (y/n)…which is it?"

"Don't do it, (y/n)!" Reno pleaded weakly, as one of them had kicked him just a moment ago. Staring at him and taking up all that was his bruised and bleeding body, you realized you had no choice but to let the man do as he pleased.

"Fine," you say quietly. "I'll… I'll do as you say." The man's smile grew wider and more intense.

"Good choice. Loz, Yazoo: take him away."

"No, (y/n)!" Reno shouted to you as they began pulling him back out from the room.

"Where are they taking him?!" you ask angrily, struggling just as much as Reno had just moments ago.

"He'll be fine," he assured you, placing a hand on your forehead. "Well, as long as you hold up to your end of the deal." But little did you know that once they got far away enough, they killed him.

"By the way," he pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto your bedside table. "My name is Kadaj. I just thought you should know it, since that's what you'll be screaming tonight."

Despite your efforts to hold in your tears, they all came out at once, along with your cracking sobs and shaking fits. Kadaj chuckled.

"Don't cry, (y/n)," he whispered in your ear. "Who knows? You just might like it."

And after that night, you one saw you or Reno ever again.

_  
Hey CoolKat122 here. please don't forget to leave a comment(I love comments) on what you think and maybe heart/follow that is all my little kittens


	3. Yandere Axel

You and Demyx were at a café, having a few laughs and a couple of drinks while

talking about the silliest of things. Once you had finished, you and Demyx

decided to go to the park to hang out until you had to go home.

As the two of you walked through the park with the ice cream Demyx had bought

you from a cart, your eyes caught something red from the corner of your eye. Was

that… Axel? Curious, you stop walking and turn around. But there was no one

there. Was it just my imagination…?

"Hey, (y/n)," Demyx said, staring at you in concern. When you thought you saw

Axel, your face had gone ghost white. "Are you okay?" Blinking away your

surprise, you turned back around, flashing him your most convincing smile.

"Yeah," you said, taking his hand in yours. "I'm fine!" You knew he didn't buy

it, but regardless of that, you continued to smile and began to walk again,

thankful that he didn't question you.

Before you and Demyx began dating, you and Axel had been going out. For the

first two months, things were great (as most relationships were), but then he

started to act, well… a little clingy. He wanted to know where you were all at

all times, and didn't want you to hang out with Demyx anymore. Realizing that

this was a sign of control on his part, you couldn't handle being with him any

longer and broke it off.

Flashback~

You just weren't feeling it anymore. There was no love there. The feeling you

got from him wasn't the same as the feeling you had when you spent time with

Demyx. You've been getting feelings for him lately. Naturally, you still loved

Axel, but it just wasn't in that way anymore.

The day you chose to break up with him was the day when you both had gone on a

walk to the park. You felt terrible for doing it this way, but at least it was

better than doing it by text or phone.

"Axel, I… I think we need to see other people." You couldn't even look at him.

The thought of having to hurt him just so you could be happy made you miserable.

But you had to do it. The spark between you was gone.

"What? Why do you want to break up?" he asked quickly, his emerald-colored eyes

widening with shock. But then his expression turned placid, which confused you.

"It's because of Demyx…isn't it?"

"What?" You frowned. "No, it's not because of Demyx; it's because of you, Axel.

You always have to know where I am, and I just can't take it anymore!"

"You still love me, (y/n)," he said, grabbing your arm. Pulling you towards him,

he stared into your eyes. "I know you do."

"Axel, let go of me," you ordered stiffly, trying to get out of his grasp. But

it only tightened, making your arm go limp from lack of oxygen.

"No. I'm not letting you leave me." The crazed look in his eyes only made you

more terrified. You heard a pair of heavy footsteps approach you, but didn't

dare take your eyes off of Axel for even a second.

"Let her go, Axel." Unable to contain your curiosity, you and Axel both turned

at the same time, seeing Demyx standing just a few feet away.

"Get lost, Demyx," he snapped darkly, glaring at him while pulling you closer.

"This is none of your business."

"It is when (y/n) is involved." Ignoring the looks Axel gave him, Demyx walked

over and gently pulled your arm from him. As you and Demyx briskly made your way

out of the park, you acknowledged the sneaking suspicion in the back of your

mind that told you something wrong was going to happen.

End of Flashback~

And that was the last time anyone saw Axel.

Now that your date with Demyx was over, he dropped you off at your place, giving

you a quick peck on the cheek before telling you that he'd call you tomorrow.

Two Weeks Later~

It's been two weeks, and Demyx still hasn't called you back. You started to

worry, but it wasn't because you figured that he didn't enjoy yours' date. You

gasped.

What if something bad happen to him? Oh, god, what am I going to do?!

After having your mental breakdown, you decided to go and check for him at his

house. As you were about to head out the front door, your phone inside your

jacket pocket began to ring. Pulling it out, you saw that it came from Demyx.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, you opened it.

(y/n), let's meet at the park again?

At the Park~

Sitting on a park bench underneath a lit street light, you looked around,

searching for any sign of your blond-headed boyfriend. Grimacing, you stood up,

only to be pulled back to the bench by a cloth that had covered your mouth and

nose. As you struggled, you felt your eyelids drooping from both exhaustion and

whatever chemical had been put on the cloth.

"(y/n), you've woken up! That's great!"

When you finally woke up, you were greeted by an estranged Axel, along with a

pounding headache that didn't seem to want to go away. Squinting through the

darkness, you saw that you were in your underwear and tied up to your bed.

I didn't come home… what…?

Pulling on the ropes that bound your four limbs to each post, you realized that

breaking out and escaping was futile. You stared back up at Axel, gasping in

horror when you saw that his entire body was covered with blood.

"Axel, what's going on?" you asked groggily, still recovering from being

unconscious. "What… what have you done to Demyx?" He smiled.

"I did what had to be done and took care of him," he said, pulling off his

leather gloves. Your eyes widened.

"But why?" you asked, swallowing the cries that tried to exit your throat. "Why

would you do this, Axel? He was your friend!"

"A friend that was in my way."

"In the way of what?!"

"In the way having you all to myself," he explained, brushing back the hair that

had fallen over your eyes. "And I will kill anyone who gets in my way"

"You're a monster!" you shouted at him in a driven fury. The tears spilled out

from the corners of your eyes as if it was a waterfall and your eyelids were the

edge. You couldn't believe he had done this, but at the same time, you could.

Axel chuckled at your words before kneeling done on the bed beside you.

"I'm only the monster you made me."* Cupping your face firmly in your hands, he

began to kiss you, and at that moment, you knew there was no way you would be

able to stop him.

Yeah, sorry about that, I really love that song.

Sorry that this one sucked, I really am. I tried to do my best on it, but look

at it. It's lame. This is for a friend who requests this. Don't be afraid leave a request. But it might take some time for me to get to it. There are some anime character I don't know and those are the ones that are going to be harder to do

_You and Demyx were at a café, having a few laughs and a couple of drinks while

talking about the silliest of things. Once you had finished, you and Demyx

decided to go to the park to hang out until you had to go home.

As the two of you walked through the park with the ice cream Demyx had bought

you from a cart, your eyes caught something red from the corner of your eye. Was

that… Axel? Curious, you stop walking and turn around. But there was no one

there. Was it just my imagination…?

"Hey, (y/n)," Demyx said, staring at you in concern. When you thought you saw

Axel, your face had gone ghost white. "Are you okay?" Blinking away your

surprise, you turned back around, flashing him your most convincing smile.

"Yeah," you said, taking his hand in yours. "I'm fine!" You knew he didn't buy

it, but regardless of that, you continued to smile and began to walk again,

thankful that he didn't question you.

Before you and Demyx began dating, you and Axel had been going out. For the

first two months, things were great (as most relationships were), but then he

started to act, well… a little clingy. He wanted to know where you were all at

all times, and didn't want you to hang out with Demyx anymore. Realizing that

this was a sign of control on his part, you couldn't handle being with him any

longer and broke it off.

Flashback~

You just weren't feeling it anymore. There was no love there. The feeling you

got from him wasn't the same as the feeling you had when you spent time with

Demyx. You've been getting feelings for him lately. Naturally, you still loved

Axel, but it just wasn't in that way anymore.

The day you chose to break up with him was the day when you both had gone on a

walk to the park. You felt terrible for doing it this way, but at least it was

better than doing it by text or phone.

"Axel, I… I think we need to see other people." You couldn't even look at him.

The thought of having to hurt him just so you could be happy made you miserable.

But you had to do it. The spark between you was gone.

"What? Why do you want to break up?" he asked quickly, his emerald-colored eyes

widening with shock. But then his expression turned placid, which confused you.

"It's because of Demyx…isn't it?"

"What?" You frowned. "No, it's not because of Demyx; it's because of you, Axel.

You always have to know where I am, and I just can't take it anymore!"

"You still love me, (y/n)," he said, grabbing your arm. Pulling you towards him,

he stared into your eyes. "I know you do."

"Axel, let go of me," you ordered stiffly, trying to get out of his grasp. But

it only tightened, making your arm go limp from lack of oxygen.

"No. I'm not letting you leave me." The crazed look in his eyes only made you

more terrified. You heard a pair of heavy footsteps approach you, but didn't

dare take your eyes off of Axel for even a second.

"Let her go, Axel." Unable to contain your curiosity, you and Axel both turned

at the same time, seeing Demyx standing just a few feet away.

"Get lost, Demyx," he snapped darkly, glaring at him while pulling you closer.

"This is none of your business."

"It is when (y/n) is involved." Ignoring the looks Axel gave him, Demyx walked

over and gently pulled your arm from him. As you and Demyx briskly made your way

out of the park, you acknowledged the sneaking suspicion in the back of your

mind that told you something wrong was going to happen.

End of Flashback~

And that was the last time anyone saw Axel.

Now that your date with Demyx was over, he dropped you off at your place, giving

you a quick peck on the cheek before telling you that he'd call you tomorrow.

Two Weeks Later~

It's been two weeks, and Demyx still hasn't called you back. You started to

worry, but it wasn't because you figured that he didn't enjoy yours' date. You

gasped.

What if something bad happen to him? Oh, god, what am I going to do?!

After having your mental breakdown, you decided to go and check for him at his

house. As you were about to head out the front door, your phone inside your

jacket pocket began to ring. Pulling it out, you saw that it came from Demyx.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, you opened it.

(y/n), let's meet at the park again?

At the Park~

Sitting on a park bench underneath a lit street light, you looked around,

searching for any sign of your blond-headed boyfriend. Grimacing, you stood up,

only to be pulled back to the bench by a cloth that had covered your mouth and

nose. As you struggled, you felt your eyelids drooping from both exhaustion and

whatever chemical had been put on the cloth.

"(y/n), you've woken up! That's great!"

When you finally woke up, you were greeted by an estranged Axel, along with a

pounding headache that didn't seem to want to go away. Squinting through the

darkness, you saw that you were in your underwear and tied up to your bed.

I didn't come home… what…?

Pulling on the ropes that bound your four limbs to each post, you realized that

breaking out and escaping was futile. You stared back up at Axel, gasping in

horror when you saw that his entire body was covered with blood.

"Axel, what's going on?" you asked groggily, still recovering from being

unconscious. "What… what have you done to Demyx?" He smiled.

"I did what had to be done and took care of him," he said, pulling off his

leather gloves. Your eyes widened.

"But why?" you asked, swallowing the cries that tried to exit your throat. "Why

would you do this, Axel? He was your friend!"

"A friend that was in my way."

"In the way of what?!"

"In the way having you all to myself," he explained, brushing back the hair that

had fallen over your eyes. "And I will kill anyone who gets in my way"

"You're a monster!" you shouted at him in a driven fury. The tears spilled out

from the corners of your eyes as if it was a waterfall and your eyelids were the

edge. You couldn't believe he had done this, but at the same time, you could.

Axel chuckled at your words before kneeling done on the bed beside you.

"I'm only the monster you made me."* Cupping your face firmly in your hands, he

began to kiss you, and at that moment, you knew there was no way you would be

able to stop him.

Yeah, sorry about that, I really love that song.

Sorry that this one sucked, I really am. I tried to do my best on it, but look

at it. It's lame. This is for a friend who requests this. Don't be afraid leave a request. But it might take some time for me to get to it. There are some anime character I don't know and those are the ones that are going to be harder to do


	4. Yandere Ichigo

This one is for Lil Death AKA Golden Warrior and Giselle Knight. I hope you like it!

You were sitting in class taking notes on what the teacher was talking about, when suddenly you had a strange feeling as though someone was watching you. But when you turn to look around, you didn't see anyone.

The bell rings. As you were putting your stuff away, Ichigo walked up to you.

"Hey, (y/n)," he said. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure," you said, slinging your bag over your shoulder. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"There's this festival coming up, and I thought maybe you would like to go with me?" Ichigo turned away as soon as he finished speaking, and to your surprise, his cheeks had begun to turn red.

"Sure! I would love to go to the festival with you!" You had only agreed to go with him as just friends.

But he didn't know that.

 _Time skip to the festival!_

When you arrived at the festival, you immediately began looking around for Ichigo. But as the crowds began to grow, you realized how impossible it was to make him out.

 _Aww, man,_ you thought irritably. _How am I going to find Ichigo with all these people here?_ When you went to spin around, someone bumped into you.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" You dipped into an apologetic bow that you directed to the stranger. "I wasn't watching were I was—"

"Whoa, (y/n), it's okay." Still hunched over, you blinked. _That voice…_ Becoming more curious by the second, you sprung up, eyes wide when you saw who it was.

"Renji!" you exclaimed in surprised. "It's you! When did you get back?"

"Uh, two days ago," he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" You shot him a playful glare. "You've been here that long and didn't call me? You jerk." And with that, you slapped him on the shoulder.

Completely forgetting about your date, you and Renji began walking around the festival.

"Oh, (y/n), before I forget..." Stopping you in the middle of the street, he reached into his coat pocket. "I got you something. Could you turn around?" Nodding slowly, you spun on your heel and faced the opposite direction, but not before catching the profusely growing red patches under his eyes. A moment later, you felt something cold fall against your neck. "There we go!"

A silent gasp came from your mouth, as you were able to take in the beauty of Renji's gift. It was a necklace. "Wow, Renji. It's… _beautiful_. Thank you." You turned back around and gave him a hug before looking back up at him. For several seconds, or what felt like minutes, you stared into each other's eyes, until very suddenly, you found both him _and_ yourself leaning in to close the distance between your lips and his. And they did.

It was everything you could've imagined, and probably more. You never imagined it could be this gentle. But it was, and when you both pulled away, he asked if you would be his girlfriend. With a smile, you said yes.

But little did you know… Ichigo saw the entire thing.

You and Renji enjoyed the rest of the festival and watched the colorful fireworks display that was set off, until it was finally time for you to return home. He walked you back and you both said good night to each other, sharing a quick embrace before he disappeared down the street.

 _~Four days later~_

You haven't seen Renji in four days now. You're worried about what could've happened to him. You tried calling him – he didn't answer - asked his friend if they knew where he was – they said they didn't -you called the police – but that didn't work. _Where are you, Renji?_

You went out to look for Renji again, determined to find him.

 _~Time skip~_

You searched everywhere; in every neighborhood and all around the city. It was getting late. But there was one last place you needed to check, the place where you hadn't been since you last saw Renji.

The park.

On your way, you didn't understand why you didn't just do it earlier, or in the morning, as it was night time, and _very_ dark out. This park was quite infamous for kidnappings, murders, and that four letter word that rhymes with 'grape'— _minus_ the 'g'.

When you heard a bush nearby shake and rustle, you turned immediately in absolute terror.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I going to do now?!_ you shouted in your mind. _Well, I could run away like a little girl or stand in face whatever it is and quite possibly die…_

You chose the second option, even though your body was screaming at you to hightail it out of there.

You screamed and jumped back, instinctively throwing your arms up to cover your face. And when you look to see your attacker it was a… it was a…

"A bunny." You let out a hearty groan, thankful that it wasn't what you thought it was. "It's a mother trucking _bunny_ *. _I got scared for this!?_ You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Shaking your head at your naivetés, you turned around, only to fall into rough contact with a certain steel bar.

When you finally came to, your head was hurting like a mother trucker, which made it quite difficult for you to see. One – maybe both – of your eyes were swollen shut.

"Ugh…" You couldn't help but release a thick groan at how much you wanted to keel over and die instead of going through the throbbing pains that crippled your body. From what you could tell without the usage of your hands – seeing as they were chained to a cold wall – dried blood from your attack had matted your hair against your forehead.

"What… what the hell happened?" you wondered out loud, trying your best to keep your eyes open. "Come on, (y/n), _think_. Alright, I… I remember being at the park. A bunny rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Stupid bunny rabbit, scaring me like that." You shook your head, trying to stay on track. "Stop it and think, (y/n)." You pursed your lips until the thought that lingered at the back of your mind surfaced. "Something hit me on the head!"

A high-pitched chuckled sent your blood cold and your heart racing.

"I see you're finally awake," said a snide voice. Seeing as you were lost in darkness, you could only glare in the direction where you _thought_ it was coming from.

"Who are you?" you shouted angrily. "What do you want from me, you bastard!?"

"Your heart is all I want from you, (y/n)." Out of the shadows came a tall, young man with spiked hair, flickering back between white and orange, while his irises were gold and the sclera that surrounded them was black. His skin was almost paper white. But that didn't matter.

You knew _exactly_ who he was, despite his estranged "makeover".

"I-Ichigo?" you stammered in shock. "W-what are you doing? And what happen to you?!" He chuckled, kneeling in front of you. The corner of his lips stretched unnaturally high, just above his cheekbones, sending a cold sweat to erupt all over your body.

"Oh dear, (y/n)," he tutted, "Did you forget about the festival?"

"Th-the festival?" you repeated in confusion. "What happened at the festival? What do you—" You couldn't finish your sentence. The realization came to you so fast it winded you. You knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"Oh my god… I-Ichigo, I'm so sorry that I forgot about our date, I-I didn't mean to—""Oh don't worry (y/n) I don't blame you," he said softly, cutting you off. "I blame Renji. That's why I took care of him."

Your eyes widened considerably. "You… _what did you do to Renji!?_ "

"I killed him!" he said loudly. His voice had begun to warble, almost animal-like. You were afraid. "You should've seen the look on his face— _it was so pathetic_!" He started laughing, adding to your fear factors. You had never seen him like this. Ever.

"You bastard," you cursed, cringing away from him. He stopped, only to stare at you with such intensity that you were forced to look away and reduce your voice to a mere whisper. Gradually, you found your backbone. "After what you've done… what makes you think I'll love you? What makes you think I'll even _tolerate_ you!?"

"Love?" he repeated with a scoff. Reaching into his jacket, he began laughing again. "Who ever said anything about _love_? (y/n), as I said before… I want your heart." And what he pulled out was enough to make your heart – the one he planned to cut out from your chest – stop beating.

You turned your head and waited for the pain to come.

Well now, he has your heart and Renji's dead. I hope you're happy with what you did. I guess you shouldn't miss with psycho love.


	5. Yandere Reader

You just got off work from the café you owned so you decided to go looking around town to find Squall. You can't seem to find him at all and you couldn't stand not being able to know where he is, you then spotted Zell. You deiced to call him over hoping he might know where Squall is.  
"Hey Zell!" You called him over to you.  
"Yeah (y/n)?" He walks over to you.  
"Do you know were Squall is?" You asked.  
"Uh, I think he's with Rinoa, Why?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell him something that is all," you said as you turned to leave.  
"Alright, bye!" Zell said as you left.  
You rush to find Squall cause you didn't want him alone with Rinoa any longer, who knows what that bitch will do while alone with your beloved Squall? The mere thought of it disgusted you, as you arrive to a certain area. You spotted Squall and Rinoa talking so you deiced to listen in on to what they were talking about from where you were standing.

~time skip~

"Alright see you later for our date!" Rinoa said as she was walking away.  
'Date? They're going on a date! No, I won't allow it, ever!' You thought and gritted your teeth as you walked away to think of a plan on how to take care of Rinoa and to make Squall yours.

~time skip a few days later~

You giggle, "my plan is perfect, there's no way it will fail," you said to yourself as you started to put your plan in action. You picked your phone and dial Rinoa's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Rinoa it's me, (y/n). I was wondering if you're not busy, would you like to hang out?"  
"Uh, sure. What time?"  
"How about 4:00pm at the park?"  
"Okay, see you then!" She said as she hung up.  
'Perfect, she fell for it' you thought evilly to yourself, you went to go get ready to go to the park ahead of time. Standing behind a tree waiting for her to arrive. 'There she is', you thought as you saw Rinoa walk up, looking for you.  
"Mmm, she isn't here, maybe I came a little early," she said as she went to sit on the bench, perfect! You crept up behind her quietly with you knife in hand ready to slit her throat, in one swift move the deed was done. Blood squirting out of her slit open throat as she tried desperately to stop it.  
You walked in front of her to get a better view of her desperate face.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAH you should see the look on your face! It's so pathetic!" You kicked her down off her knees so that now that she was on the ground, you slam down your foot on her and drag you sole deep into her back as life was slowly slipping out of her and in her dyeing breath she asked, "why?"  
With an angry face you responded, "why? Why, you dare ask me why! I'll tell you why! Cause you stole Squall from me, he's mine and always will be mine and I won't let anyone have him, you should know better than to mess with the love that Squall and I share." you said as you continually slam your foot down on her.  
"Finally, the bitch is dead." You drag the body somewhere to get rid of it.

~time skip~

It's been two weeks since you killed Rinoa and Squall still hasn't realize that he loves you well then you'll make him realize that he loves you and that he can't go on much longer without you.  
Zell walked in the café looking kinda sad.  
"Hi Zell what's wrong?" You ask.  
"Rinoa missing, we've been looking for two weeks now and still can't find her," Zell said as he sat down at one of the tables.  
You faked a gasp, "really? Oh my, I hope she's alright."  
"Yeah, me too. Squall's not taking this very well, he's been out looking for her." Zell said.  
"Oh my, I wish there was some way I could help." The little bell above the door to let you know that a customer had entered rung. "Oh, I'm sorry but I got to go take care of a customer."  
"It's okay, I have to go anyway." Zell said as he got up and walked out the door. After taking care of the customer you got a text. When you checked it, it was from Squall.  
"Meet me at the park at 4:30."  
Happy that Squall wanted to meet with you, you close the café early to get ready since you only had about an hour to do so.  
'He finally realized that he loves me, that's got to be why he wants to meet me!'

~time skip after getting ready~

It was pouring rain when You got to the park and you spotted Squall standing by a tree a down soaking wet.  
"Oh my, Squall! Look at you, all soaking wet." You were about to go over to him until he said something.  
"It was you."  
"Huh? It was me? What? Squall?" You ask as you step forward to him.  
"It was all you!"  
"What? Squall, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense," you said.  
"You killed Rinoa!" he said as he tried to slash you with his gunblade but you were able to dodge it in time.  
"Sq-Squall, what are you doing?!" You kept trying to dodge his attacks. "Squall, stop attacking me!"  
"How? How could you do it?! She was your friend!"  
Now with a dark look in his eyes, still trying to kill you.  
"Squall don't you see I had to? She was getting in our way!"  
"Shut up, you bitch!" With no choice but to fight back, you pulled out the hidden knife you always keep with you. Fighting back, but since he had a longer weapon and all you had was a knife, so you had to be extra careful. You made your strike, leaving a cut on his arm.  
"Ah!"  
"I'm sorry my love! Let's stop fighting now and make-up," you said to try and get him to stop. "Why Squall? Why can't you see how much we're meant to be? This isn't how it was suppose to happen, she was suppose to die and you were supposes to be mine, all mine!" Blinded by so much anger you weren't able to realize what you did until you saw blood flying everywhere.  
"Sq-squall, oh no what have I done?" Dropping down by his side with tears running down your face. "No, no! This isn't what I wanted to happen. Squall, speak to me! Squall!" You yelled, shaking him back and forth. You saw the knife covered in Squall's blood.  
"We're going to be together forever, Squall," and just like that, you stole your own life.  
_

Okay yeah, I know. Not my best one, I'm sorry I let you guys down. I tried really hard on this, trying to get everything right, but I feel like I messed up big time on this so sorry Sequin_fire and for the rest of you guys who made request. I'll try to get to you all in due time. In the meantime, please check out my other stories and give me some feedback on how I can improve my work.


End file.
